


Angst

by russianmango



Series: Prompt Meme [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't fun being injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Meme: Write down the names of 10 characters and write a fic for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers.  
> Prompt 2/10 : Angst, 7

Saying Mike is having a hard time would be a bit of an understatement. A hard time is a small injury or a losing streak in the middle of the season. This is what hell is like.

When you're stuck watching your team play without you, it fucking sucks but you get over it. Except Mike’s been hurt for way too long and it goes from bad to worse when the team can't hold their shit together. Before they could handle the lapse in defense because they had twice as much offense, but nobody can score and everyone has been making mistakes all over the place. 

Brooks yelled at him for being upset because somehow not being on the ice gives him less blame for their losses. Brooks doesn't understand that it hurt that much more. Mike hasn’t been able to do anything to help the team, not to mention he hasn't been able to do the thing he loves in months.

It’s gotten to the point where, if it wasn't for his niece calling him on Skype to tell him about the cute boy she may or may not like in her kindergarten class, he doesn’t think he would remember what happy feels like.


End file.
